


tell me if you want me

by minsocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, M/M, OH FUCK THERES ALSO LIGHT BONDAGE I FORGOT, Orgasm Denial, Riding, basically this is kyungsoo being tortured by his loving boyfriends, butt plug vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsocks/pseuds/minsocks
Summary: Kyungsoo's very beautiful, very loving, asshole boyfriends decide they've gone too long without having sex with him.





	tell me if you want me

“All done?” Baekhyun asked, knocking on the bathroom door and seeming far too cheery at Kyungsoo’s suffering. “You have work in half an hour!”

 

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo managed through the door, leaning his forehead against the wall beside it while he slowly worked on easing the butt plug farther in. It was a stretch, which was to be expected- it was Chanyeol’s toy, after all, and Chanyeol bordered on being a size queen. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together, and pushed a little harder. With that, the thicker part of the plug eased past the resisting muscle and settled firmly inside him.

 

The stretch and prep was enough to make Kyungsoo’s cock waken with interest, so he took his time to breathe and adjust, willing it down, because if this was how the day way going to start then there was absolutely no way he would survive this.

 

Another rap of knuckles against the door, and Jongdae’s voice came through. “Don’t forget the other part!” He called, in a similar tone to Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo muttered a few things that definitely made it to the listening ears on the other side of the door.

 

The second part was the cock ring lying on the bathroom counter. The ring glinted, familiar- Kyungsoo had used it several times, but never on himself. The ring was cool around the base of his dick, snug and loose, but he knew it wouldn’t remain like that for long once the real punishment started.

 

More knocking. “Twenty-five minutes till work, Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol was only minimally less cheery than the others, probably feeling some amount of pity whereras the rest of his asshole boyfriends were definitely having the time of their life with this experience. Kyungsoo bit his lip and pulled his pants up, latching the belt around his waist.

 

The last remaining item on the counter was a remote, with one button and a dial. Kyungsoo stared at it, debating internally about pulling out the batteries, hiding it, anything that meant it was be useless in the hands of his sadist lovers… but then he sighed, snatching it from the counter and exiting the bathroom. It wasn’t fair to subject them to punishments and not accept his own. Besides, there were worse things.

 

Jongdae didn’t hesitate, stealing the remote the second that Kyungsoo was in sight and smiling wide. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but tense, trying to make it imperceptible, even though he was certain he failed by the big grins on Jongdae and Baekhyun’s faces. He could feel the plug shift with his tensing and almost winced as the head rubbed dangerously close to his prostate. And Jongdae hadn’t even turned the vibration  _ on _ .

 

“I get the remote first,” Jongdae said, with a sweet and loving kiss to Kyungsoo’s hairline that the younger rolled his eyes at. “Because it’s been the longest since you’ve had sex with me.”

 

That was the whole point of the punishment. Kyungsoo had been refusing sex with any of them for almost three weeks now, claiming he was too tired or busy. And these hadn’t been lies, for the most part! Whenever he got home from work, he was often dead on his feet, and during the weekends he was busy with personal projects, like writing or reading. He just didn’t tend to crave sex as often as his partners did. Usually, they were understanding of this, and didn’t push him. But even he had to admit three weeks was a bit much. He hadn’t been aware it had been that long until Chanyeol had pointed it out after his refusal, the day prior.

 

And so, this.

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae fiddled with the dial while Kyungsoo leaned back against the wall beside the bathroom, waiting for them to make whatever decision they were going to make. He had a finger poke his shoulder and looked up, smelling the coffee Chanyeol was offering even before he saw it.

 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo said, taking the offering and leaning his shoulder just barely into Chanyeol’s arm. After all, Chanyeol was one of his tortuters today, too- he was torn on being cold and treating him nicely for this reason. Chanyeol squeezed his elbow in response, something that could be read as _ Hey, cheer up, it’ll be over soon _ . Easy for him to say, but Kyungsoo appreciated it nonetheless.

 

“What if we…” Baekhyun started, a false-innocent grin on his face as he turned the dial on high, and Kyungsoo’s heart almost stopped at the idea. Jongdae snorted, taking the remote out of his hands and hitting Baekhyun with it in the chest.

 

“Later,” he promised, eyeing Kyungsoo mischievously, and it didn’t exactly instill confidence. Kyungsoo was almost shivering at the thought, and could only be thankful that he didn’t have a meeting today- he would be behind a desk most of the time, trapped in his own personal hell, and answering calls. He was fairly certain he could handle it.

 

The vibrating began without warning, a pleasant buzz that shot up his spine and straight to his dick, making him jerk off the wall in alertness. He scowled at the laughter of his three boyfriends, sipped once more from the coffee, and passed the less-than-half finished mug into Chanyeol’s hands. “I have to go to work.”

 

Honestly, the settings were probably at their lowest, and that was the only thing that stopped him from not allowing Jongdae to kiss him goodbye, and the only thing that stopped him from punching Baekhyun when he smacked his ass, hard. As it was, he kicked him in the shin in retaliation and felt a sense of satisfaction when Baekhyun bowed over with a hiss.

 

“Can’t wait until it’s my turn!” he sang, rubbing at the injured limb, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he walked to the front door.

 

A large hand wrapped around his wrist and stopped him, just short of exiting the house. Kyungsoo looked up, already feeling his temper shortening- but Chanyeol had a serious expression on his face that made Kyungsoo pause, and wait. Finally, after a few seconds, Chanyeol leaned down and kissed him on the lips, something Kyungsoo allowed without reciprocation.

 

“Remember that you can tell us to stop,” Chanyeol pointed out, voice low and thumb rubbing over his pulse. Kyungsoo knew he meant the safeword, knew that he was just reminding Kyungsoo that if they went too far, he could tell the one word and everything would stop in an instant. He knew it was just a reminder that despite the mischief and the teasing, they all still loved him and valued his safety more than anything.

 

Kyungsoo wrinkled his nose, pulled his hand from Chanyeol’s grip, and left for work.

 

\---

 

Jongdae did, apparently, have some sense lying inside his skull- the vibrator turned off almost the moment Kyungsoo got into his car and drove off. The buttplug in itself was distracting enough. Kyungsoo had to sit on his lower back rather than his ass, so that the tip didn’t dig harshly into him (god forbid it hit his prostate at this point, honestly). It was a hassle, but he arrived at his work safe and fine within twenty minutes.

 

The vibration started again fifteen minutes after he clocked in, and he was forced to bite his lip to hold off a gasp. Jongdae had definitely set it to a higher setting, a setting high enough that it wasn’t completely distracting yet, but he knew it would become so over time. He sighed, trusting himself with that sound, and took a glance at his phone as it lit up with messages from Baekhyun and Jongdae, wishing him a good day. Little shits.

 

He could do this. He could make it through the day without being hindered too much. He believed in his own abilities to keep it together.

 

\---

 

He made it until a little after lunch.

 

Right before he’d taken his lunch, he’d gotten a text (one of several throughout his day, mostly just teasing him and trying to get him to respond. He hadn’t).

 

**Baekhyunnie**

_ my turn!!! xx  _ (12:56pm)

 

Kyungsoo had about as much time to read the text and comprehend it before the vibration changed, increasing in frequency, and- oh. He couldn’t help but let out a hiss and hunch over his desk, spine curling with pleasure before his mind had any say in it. Fuck,  _ fuck _ , that fucking  _ brat _ . This new frequency was at least a few notches above anything he’d been given by Jongdae, and it was all going through his veins in spikes of adrenaline and good feelings and he fucking  _ hated  _ Byun Baekhyun, he fucking hated him.

 

He hoped his coworkers just assumed he’d hit his knee on the bottom of his desk (a very common occurance), because he wasn’t in a state where he could look up and act normal yet. For one thing, he’s fairly certain his face has turned bright red, and for another he’s sure shifting will just jostle the vibrator in his ass around, and he’s not ready to hide his reaction should it brush against somewhere more sensative.

 

His dick was waking up in his work pants, had been somewhat alert ever since he started stretching himself in the bathroom hours ago. But now it was definitely hardening and he cursed internally. The plug felt amazing, he could see exactly why it appealed to Chanyeol, between the intensity of the vibrations and the pleasant burn of the stretch. If he was at home and with his boyfriends, rather than at work and being tortured long distance by them, he might be having a good time. But now, every pleasurable spike through his body was only accompanied by panic.

 

He took his phone from the table, hands not shaking badly despite their tenseness, and sent out one text.

 

_ Fuck you _ (12:59pm)

 

He tossed his phone onto a stack of papers before he can see any of them delighting in his pain straight back.

 

He didn’t take his lunch, unsure he wanted to walk to the break room for his food when he had a hard-on (read: he  _ definitely _ didn’t want to do that). Instead, he sat upright with some difficulty, then rested on his lower back rather than his ass, and started on his work.

 

The intensity lowered after just a few minutes of work, but Kyungsoo was steadily having more and more issues with his concentration anyway. He took a few short breaks to steady his breathing, to wipe off the sweat from his hands, but he could tell very quickly that he wouldn’t be getting anything done like this.

 

When his boss, Junmyeon, came by to discuss some things with him, Kyungsoo didn’t miss the double take that the older man did at his physical state. Kyungsoo wondered what he must look like, face red, eyes teary, arms shaky and hair out of place from Kyungsoo running his hands through it to calm himself.

 

“Are you sick?” Junmyeon asked, pausing his boss attitude for that of someone more concerned for Kyungsoo’s health- they were friends, after all. Kyungsoo just felt embarrassed, even as he cleared his throat to answer.

 

“A little,” he lied, stunned to find his voice scratchy from lack of use alongside arousal.  He blinked in surprise at himself, at the same time Junmyeon sighed.

 

“Go home, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo winced, stuttered in his hurry to assure Junmyeon he was fine, that he could continue to operate- just as the vibration increased once again. He winced deeper, only finding himself nodding in affirmation. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

“Rest up,” Junmyeon ordered, giving Kyungsoo one last look over before moving to the next desk.

 

\---

 

This was how he ended up standing just outside his work, waiting for Jongdae and Chanyeol to come pick him up. He’d expressed that he didn’t think he was in the right state for driving, even if the plug were to be turned off, and he’d been met with coos on the other end- some mocking, some pitying. So, when they pulled up alongside the sidewalk, he was equal parts relieved and embarrassed.

 

“Where’d you park your car?” Chanyeol asked, climbing out of the passenger side, so tall he almost seemed like he was unfolding from Jongdae’s tiny, ugly Mitsubishi. Kyungsoo gestured a little further down the road, standing awkwardly. Chanyeol reached out as he passed, only squeezing Kyungsoo’s elbow affectionately as he moved by. With that, Kyungsoo sighed and dropped into Jongdae’s passenger seat.

 

“Afternoon, Soo,” he was greeted with, Jongdae giving a bright smile that highlighted the curves on the corners of his mouth. Kyungsoo blinked at him, and then sunk low in the seat.

 

“I’m never letting you guys do this to me again.”

 

“Lesson learned already?” Jongdae asked, setting the car into motion. He seemed disappointed, even putting on his fake-pouty face that usually had any of the three of them tripping over themselves to help him. Even though they’d long figured out it was manipulation. “That’s not fun.”

 

His hand, when it fell on Kyungsoo’s knee, didn’t go unnoticed, and Kyungsoo knew very well that it wasn’t a mindless action. And still, he only stared at it, watched as Jongdae inched his fingers up the seam of Kyungsoo’s pantleg. The vibrator was still doing its job inside Kyungsoo, albeit at a much lower setting (maybe Baekhyun felt bad about impeding his ability to work, and decided to cut him a break). It didn’t change the fact that Kyungsoo was sensitive, felt like he could easily moan at the sensation of Jongdae’s fingers trailing over his inner thigh, even clothed.

 

And so, instead, he grabbed Jongdae’s hand in his and held it.

 

Jongdae’s hand stilled and he turned to Kyungsoo, the car stopped at a light. He had a whine on his face, one that was only reflected more in his voice when he held Kyungsoo’s hand tight and said, “Kyungsoo- _ yah _ .”

 

“Focus on driving,” Kyungsoo said, a little breathless, loosening his grip on Jongdae’s hand. His cock was loudly making its thoughts known to him, saying that it so badly wanted to be touched, so badly wanted Jongdae to hold and stroke at it. Kyungsoo’s pride was hanging on.

 

“I can multitask,” Jongdae stated, gaze pointed at Kyungsoo as he removed his hand and the light changed. Kyungsoo hesitated, biting his lip (already swollen and red and bitten from his morning). After a few seconds, he dropped his thighs open- a silent invitation, feeling his face heat up from his own motions.

 

Jongdae didn’t even hesitate, dropping his hand straight to the crotch of Kyungsoo’s pants and grabbing, a directness that made a puff of air escape Kyungsoo’s mouth along with something that might have been a subdued groan. Baekhyun was a tease, took his time with getting to the point just to watch his partners get frustrated and wound up. And Chanyeol was a lover, took his time specifically to make his partners feel good. Jongdae had less sense of patience, loved to get straight to the point and go from there.

 

Kyungsoo felt the nerves in his body hum to life, sensation spreading out from the contact like electricity, and then more slowly- like water dripping through sidewalk cracks. He ached for more, wanted to arc his hips, wanted to take Jongdae’s hand and shove it down his pants for more direct contact, because Jongdae wasn’t doing anything besides gripping and relaxing his grip and it was absolute torture.

 

Jongdae’s hand shifted, rolling the heel of his hand over the bulge in Kyungsoo’s pants. Kyungsoo’s head dropped back against the seat, turning to the side to watch Jongdae- eyes staring dutifully at the road, even as his hand twisted around the head of Kyungsoo’s dick. Kyungsoo made a soft sound that oddly resembled a whimper, and Kyungsoo  _ hated _ it. Hated that he was so sensitive to the point it  _ hurt _ , it  _ ached _ , all he wanted was to cum but he knew that wasn’t going to happen with the cockring. He could feel the metal device digging into the base of his hard cock, a reminder that the pleasure was a punishment.

 

The vibrations increased, now of all times, and Kyungsoo gasped as he bucked up into Jongdae’s hand. “ _ Fuck _ .”

 

The grin on Jongdae’s face was unmistakeable, even seen only from his side profile. “Feeling good?” he asked, and Kyungsoo only twisted down lower, trying to make the vibrator press not so far into him. It didn’t change much, and he only felt his face heating more, Jongdae’s hand not pausing its ministrations. “You look so good desperate, Soo,” Jongdae continued, voice taking on a different quality, the heel of his hand pressing down  _ harder _ and Kyungsoo couldn’t help the gasp that left his mouth, or the way that his hips pressed up into the hand. “Fuck, you’re so hot like this.”

 

Kyungsoo was never the submissive type, and he knew that this was a major part of why his boyfriends has chosen this punishment for him. He had no issues on if he bottomed or topped, and no issues on who _ for _ . But he was never submissive, and never desperate. With Jongdae’s breathless, deep voice telling him how good he looked like this- it awakened a new part of him that he hadn’t really experimented with, sending warmth down his bloodstream.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Kyungsoo said, swallowing thickly as Jongdae’s hand tightened at the plea. Jongdae didn’t have to ask what the plea was about. His fingers moved instantly, pulling to try and undo Kyungsoo’s zipper and button, though Kyungsoo ended up doing most of the work, rushing in his eagerness to have a hand on him. His fly opened smoothly and his hand moved, preparing to take himself out of his underwear, but Jongdae moved first, startling Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo glanced out of the front window, seeing the car was stopped at a light, and then looked to Jongdae’s face- eyes dark, tongue poking out between his lips. His hand was slightly chilly when it came into contact with Kyungsoo’s cock, uncomfortable, but it didn’t take long to warm.

 

Kyungsoo’s mouth fell open, slouching farther into the seat as Jongdae slowly started to jerk him off. The slow pace was torture too, his already sensitive cock twitching with every movement. Jongdae’s hands were soft, but the forceful manner in which he grinded his hand into the head of Kyungsoo’s cock, making the younger’s hips keen up and back arc, was anything but. Within minutes he was breathing out of his mouth- short, but still controlled, huffs of air.

 

“You’re so fucking pretty like this, Soo-ah,” Jongdae said, in such a tone that Kyungsoo felt warmth spread throughout his body. He peered towards Jongdae, opening his eyes slowly, but Jongdae was looking at him through the mirror instead. Jongdae’s hand twisted, slickening with Kyungsoo’s precum, and the change had an unbroken moan spilling through Kyungsoo’s lips.

 

Jongdae’s hand squeezed a little tighter, stroking just a little faster, and all of Kyungsoo’s muscles tensed in anticipation for- nothing. Kyungsoo couldn’t contain a groan of frustration, hips jerking into Jongdae’s hand violently, when he felt his orgasm build, build,  _ build _ \- and then eb away, with no completion. He panted, annoyed with his own desperation as he tried to chase his orgasm again, even as Jongdae’s hand left his cock and scratched soothingly in his hair instead.

 

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo said, weak and without the bite he intended to throw in. Jongdae downright giggled, brushing through Kyungsoo’s hair once more before returning to the steering wheel. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but notice the shine in between Jongdae’s fingers- his precum. Kyungsoo’s mouth went dry, another spike off pleasure shooting up his spine in sync with the vibrator shifting, hitting perfectly into his prostate. Kyungsoo groaned, sounding almost pained, his cock straining for relief.

 

The house came into view soon after, and Kyungsoo tucked himself into his underwear (with a hiss, because it was almost painful to do so now) as he saw his car parked in the street. Chanyeol had arrived before them, and Baekhyun was waiting in the house. For the very first time ever, Kyungsoo was glad he worked Saturdays, because it meant that all of them could join together to fix the problem they’d caused.

 

Kyungsoo buttoned his work pants, not bothering with the zipper, and stepped out of the car. Jongdae followed him, a hand on his shoulder that Kyungsoo had half a mind to shake off, but decided against. Jongdae being petty enough at Kyungsoo’s stubbornness could very well end in blue balls, and Kyungsoo thought that he may very well die from such a situation.

 

They had barely walked into the house before someone slammed into Kyungsoo, sending him reeling back against the freshly-closed front door with a kiss that by some  _ miracle _ didn’t knock his teeth out. Baekhyun. Baekhyun was almost grinning against Kyungsoo’s mouth, teeth connecting with Kyungsoo’s lips to bite and skim, hands trailing up over his face, hair, neck, and shoulders before Kyungsoo had even fully reacted to what was happening.

 

As soon as he figured it out, he sighed and melted into the energy that was his oldest boyfriend, even as his cock strained for release in his pants. He was sure Baekhyun could feel it, with the way that his thigh was pressing hard against him, and he was almost just as sure that this makeout session was just to prolong his suffering. But Baekhyun was always nice to kiss, even if he was a bit too enthusiastic about it.

 

Kyungsoo shivered as Baekhyun pulled his head back by his hair, the back of his head connecting with the door. Baekhyun’s mouth was open, eyes dark with want and cheeks flushed a pretty, familiar red. His lips were already reddened and swelling from the kissing, and Kyungsoo was sturck still by how absolutely gorgeous the man before him was.

 

“Fuck,” said Baekhyun, swiping his tongue over his lips and nodding. “Shit.”

 

“Me too,” Jongdae said, standing just a few feet to the side with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo felt the hand loosen in his hair and move, securing tight around his wrist.

 

“You’re an asshole,” Kyungsoo accused without energy, remembering the vibrator episode that had sent him home, the same vibrator that had shut off at some point while Baekhyun was kissing him violently. He was ignored, and his wrist tugged deeper into the house.

 

“Bed, now,” Baekhyun ordered, and Kyungsoo had absolutely no problems with complying.

 

Their bedroom was a large room, with two queen sized beds within, more often pushed together than not, especially for things like this. While this sometimes meant one of the people in the middle woke up half-swallowed by the crack between the two mattresses, it was better than squishing together on one mattress. Chanyeol had suggested getting a king, but couldn’t find a king or any larger mattress that could hold all four of them at once. And besides, it came in handy for when two people wanted to do things together without the other two, or when one person needed their space, and for countless other situations. They could deal with it.

 

Baekhyun didn’t hesitate to push Kyungsoo down onto the bed, instantly beginning to undress him while his mouth pressed kisses, licks, and bites all over his face and neck, drawing short, involuntary sounds from Kyungsoo’s throat.

 

“Fuck, you look so good like this,” Baekhyun said, sitting up to allow Kyungsoo to shake off the sleeves of his workshirt, knees straddling Kyungsoo’s hips and ass sitting squarely onto of Kyungsoo’s painfully hard cock, a fact Baekhyun seemed entirely too aware of by the way he ground his ass down against him. Kyungsoo grit his teeth and bucked his hips up, pleased with the way that Baekhyun groaned in response, closing his eyes and mouth dropping open as he released the sound shamelessly.

 

“Hurry up,” Jongdae said, impatient as he climbed onto the mattress, Chanyeol standing behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s nose wrinkled, apparently annoyed by Jongdae’s demands, but he slid off of Kyungsoo and undid the button of his work pants, pulling them down with his underwear in one quick move. Kyungsoo’s cock was reddened and slick, curling up against his stomach and he absolutely did not miss the way that all three of his boyfriends stared at it, eyes darkened with desire. Kyungsoo also noticed, very suddenly, that he was the only one undressed. 

 

“Chanyeol’s turn,” said Jongdae after a moment, voice a little rougher.

 

Kyungsoo propped himself up on his elbows, watching as Chanyeol situated himself between his legs because- that may have been a familiar sight, but it was no less exciting than the first time. Chanyeol glanced up at Kyungsoo, thumb tracing around the slit at the head of his dick and watching as Kyungsoo breathed out slow, steadying himself.

 

He mouthed along Kyungsoo’s inner thighs, teeth skimming the delicate skin there. It was incredibly intimate, sending shivers wracking through his body and making his poor, tired dick jerk with interest for about the seven-hundredth time that day. Chanyeol’s thumb circled around the head once, twice more, before Chanyeol’s mouth started its work on it.

 

Kyungsoo fought the urge to jerk his hips up, instead dropping his head back against the sheets and putting his throat on display with a groan. Chanyeol, out of all of them, was probably best at giving head. Baekhyun had a fucking awful gag reflex, and had next to no idea of what to do to make another person feel good with his mouth (on cocks, at least. For some reason, even though he was an amazing kisser, the second that mouth was on a cock it was a different story). And Jongdae was definitely the guy to go to if you wanted a quick orgasm, but that didn’t speak much for actual pleasure. As for Kyungsoo- honestly, he just wasn’t a fan of sucking dick. He was probably decent at it, but it wasn’t his go-to to pleasure his partners.

 

But Chanyeol- holy  _ fuck _ , he knew exactly what he was doing with his mouth, knew exactly where to lick and tighten his lips and, like he was doing right now, knew how to  _ deepthroat _ and swallow, making Kyungsoo’s head thrash and his back arc, hands fisting into the sheets. He felt the invible thread inside him pull tighter and groaned in annoyance, even before his orgasm was swept away without completion yet again because he wanted to cum  _ so bad _ .

 

“Let me cum,” Kyungsoo said, eyeing to Baekhyun and Jongdae. His tone was meant to come out commanding, but it ended up at least halfway pleading. Chanyeol’s tongue traced over his glans, making his hips jerk up involuntarily, and he noticed the way that both Baekhyun and Jongdae’s gazes sharpened on him.

 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun repeated, leaning down and kissing across his chest as Chanyeol pulled away. Jongdae took his place, though he made no move for Kyungsoo’s dick, instead marking Kyungsoo’s thighs and under his knees with hickies. Baekhyun had mercy on Kyungsoo and pulled away after only a few seconds of sucking on his pert nipple, leaving the area spit-slicked and cool.

 

“Hands,” Chanyeol ordered. Kyungsoo offered them in a second, unclenching from the sheets and watching, realizing he may have made a mistake once Chanyeol bound them and tied him by his wrists to the headboard, using his work tie. He couldn’t find it in him to protest, even though all he wanted at the moment was to cum, and these extra things were only making it take longer.

 

Kyungsoo’s thighs tensed when Jongdae grabbed them and lifted, unveiling the buttplug sitting prettily in Kyungsoo’s over-stretched hole. Jongdae sighed, leaning his cheek against Kyungsoo’s thigh and gazing at the object with a strange sort of awe. His fingers grabbed the hilt and twisted it, making Kyungsoo’s insides sigh with pleasure, begging for something more. Kyungsoo groaned, dropping his head back and pulling at the bonds around his wrists, to no avail.

 

Finally, Jongdae made slow work of removing it, not wanting to harm Kyungsoo but inadvertantly making it torturous for the younger, with all the shifting and pulling and general friction it was causing. Finally, after a few minutes of this, the buttplug was out and Kyungsoo felt empty, well aware that he could feel his hole fluttering for something to fill it.

 

“Shit,” Jongdae fucking  _ moaned _ , leaning down and tracing his finger around the stretched, puckered skin. Kyungsoo felt a whine edging up in his throat, managed just barely to squash it down to a gasp instead.

 

Chanyeol was there then, kissing along his arms and then down to his neck, a distraction that nearly vanished when suddenly Kyungsoo felt something wet on his hole, and couldn’t help the way too loud hiss that forced its way up his throat when Jongdae slid his tongue in.

 

The muscle was met with little resistance as Jongdae slid it in and out, the tip tracing over Kyungsoo’s inner walls and Kyungsoo felt himself tipping again, pleasure building. He pleaded, unable to hide a sob this time as he said, “ _ Jongdae _ .” In an instant, Jongdae paused, glancing down Kyungsoo’s lain form. His gaze traced over Kyungsoo’s flushed chest and the drool beginning to pool out of the corner of his mouth, and the pert nipples and the delicate curl of Kyungsoo’s cock. 

 

Jongdae had mercy on him. Kyungsoo breathed out, getting a hold of himself even as he felt his limbs shaking a little, more appreciative then of the light, soothing, chaste kisses Chanyeol was giving him. He craned his neck back, allowing more room for the taller to kiss at, and sighed pleasantly when Jongdae pushed two fingers into his hole. He wasted no time, pumping his fingers and scissoring just enough to ensure he was stretched, and then adding a third. The stretching earlier that morning, as well as the maintained stretch the plug had held, meant that this didn't take long at all. The pad of one of Jongdae’s fingers inched just a bit too close to Kyungsoo’s prostate and he gasped, half-glaring when Jongdae grinned at him and withdrew.

 

“Look,” Chanyeol urged suddenly, nosing at Kyungsoo’s cheek to make him turn his head to the opposite side of the room. Dazed and impatient, Kyungsoo obeyed.

 

So  _ that _ was where Baekhyun had gone to, Kyungsoo thought, the sight seat a rush of heat up his chest. Baekhyun had himself bent over, torso lying on the mattress and cheek smushed into the sheets. He had his shirt on, but his pants and underwear were discarded. And he had his fingers moving, thrusting in and out of his own hole with a frustrated expression on his face, like he wasn’t getting what he wanted out of his movements. Kyungsoo was certainly getting a lot. The sight was incredibly arousing, he wanted to go to Baekhyun and help him, push his fingers in deeper than Baekhyun could manage, faster and with a better angle, but his hands were tied- literally. Instead, he stared and watched Baekhyun try to open himself up with his fingers.

 

And he was doing a well enough job, making a show of how forceful his fingers disappeared into him, giving out breathy, desperate moans and whimpers all the while. The frustrating part was that Kyungsoo was aware he could do better- he  _ wanted _ to do better, he wanted to reach out his hands, to touch and to kiss.

 

Instead, he felt Jongdae lower one of his legs from its spot over his shoulder, but keep the other. He barely had time to look over and watch, the motion familiar, before Jongdae was pressing his head of his slicked cock against his rim. He only sat it there, and Kyungsoo groaned, annoyed that of all times,  _ now _ was the time that Jongdae found it in him to be teasing.

 

“Please-” Kyungsoo started, ready to push his own hips into Jongdae, but it only took the one word for Jongdae to push in, Kyungsoo made a sound from deep in his throat, dropping his head back to stare at Chanyeol’s eyes- dark, and focused very obviously at the juncture of Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s bodies. The burn wasn’t pleasant yet. It was an ache, especially after the beating and stress Kyungsoo’s walls had been taking since the morning, but he gritted his teeth and waited.

 

Jongdae was slow, he always was with the initial push, and for that Kyungsoo was grateful. He breathed slowly, making it as easy on Jongdae as he could, too, as he could easily tell that it was taking a lot for Jongdae not to just push straight in.

 

Finally, Jongdae sat fully sheathed inside Kyungsoo, the head of his cock burrowed deep inside. Kyungsoo shivered, from ache and overstimulation, almost panting with his want to just cum, all he wanted was for one of the three of them to let him orgasm and end this long term arousal, which had been burning in him for hours now. And so, it was with that thought in mind that he told Jongdae to move without actually becoming too adjusted.

 

Jongdae seemed aware of this, however, as his pulling out and pushing back in was one slow motion. Kyungsoo still ached, but the familiar motion and friction brought a feeling of pleasure deep into his muscles and he sighed, tipping his head back, prepared to get lost in the feeling and in Jongdae’s movements.

 

And then, Jongdae stopped. It seemed the three of them had a different plan in mind. “Baekhyun, come here.”

 

Kyungsoo’s breath stuttered, head turning to watch as Baekhyun, apparently done stretching himself out, grinned and crawled over. He kissed Jongdae, slow and languid, Baekhyun’s shirt bunching up under his arms as Jongdae moved to take it off. He heard Chanyeol sigh above him, clearly enjoying the sight just as much as he was.

 

Finally, the two parted, and Baekhyun crawled on top of Kyungsoo instead. He grinned with that annoying mischief he always had, especially in moments like this. His hand was cold as it spread lube all the way up and down Kyungsoo’s cock, but when Baekhyun’s fingers clasped around it at last and held it in place for Baekhyun to sink onto, Kyungsoo released a very, very deep sound from his chest and tugged hard at the restraints on his wrists, wanting to reach forward and holding Baekhyun’s hips and thighs. Instead, he could only pant, feeling Baekhyun on top of him and Jongdae inside him, a sensation that was beyond overwhelming.

 

“Fuck,” Jongdae hissed, mouthing at Kyungsoo’s thigh. Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun, swallowing the slutty and desperate sounds he was making as he adjusted to the feeling of having Kyungsoo inside him. When Jongdae finally pulled out and pushed in, Kyungsoo saw stars, fully gasping at the tightness, and the friction. His hips bucked on instinct and Baekhyun whined above him, the sound almost but not quite muted by Chanyeol’s mouth.

 

Jongdae found a steady pace, one that had Kyungsoo almost writhing in desperation, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He was all too aware of the cockring still squeezing his dick, still staving off his orgasm, but the pleasure of both Baekhyun’s ass squeezing his cock along with the friction of Jongdae’s cock in his own ass was too much, too pleasurable. He let out a quiet sob, almost limp on the sheets.

 

Chanyeol’s hand found Baekhyun’s dick, jerking the older off quickly and without any amount of lingering. Baekhyun whimpered, the sound shooting through all the other three in sync. Kyungsoo felt the way Jongdae’s hand gripped harder at his thigh, the way that his hips stuttered and then increased in pace. He felt Chanyeol’s hand, which had been exploring his chest, pause and squeeze on a nipple. Kyungsoo felt his own body react with a hot flush, as though he wasn’t red enough. Baekhyun’s nails dragged harshly down his chest, making Kyungsoo’s hips stutter.

 

Baekhyun came with a sigh, muttering a mantra of what sounded like their names and praises, and sounds of relief. He slumped back, forhead lolling on Jongdae’s shoulder as cum pulsed from his dick and onto Kyungsoo’s chest. The feeling was sticky and warm, uncomfortable on the red lines running down his torso, but Baekhyun shaking and looking incredibly fucked out on his dick was doing absolute wonders for Kyungsoo’s own libido.

 

It only seemed to edge Jongdae on, his thrusts becoming more erratic. After a few more pumps in that had Kyungsoo shaking, Baekhyun groaned loud in Jongdae’s ear.

 

“Holy fuck, look at him,” he said, making sure Jongdae’s gaze focused on Kyungsoo, red and teary, panting with scratches and cum on his chest. Jongdae’s hips snapped in with more intensity before, once, twice, and then he was cumming with his hips flush against Kyungsoo’s, losing his sweaty grip on Kyungsoo’s leg and letting it fall.

 

Kyungsoo let him, unable to stop his ass from tightening and loosening over and over, searching for more friction, for something more to let himself cum. He let out a shuddering groan when Chanyeol’s hand gripped his cock tight, and at last, the ring was gone. He hadn’t even noticed Baekhyun had crawled off him, but it didn’t matter when it felt like a hot wind would be enough to set him off.

 

Instead of that, Chanyeol brought his own cock into the grip as well, quickly and without hesitation jerking them both off. Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun’s lips kissing at the teartracks on his face, and Jongdae’s voice in his ear murmuring, “You did so well, you’re almost done. Fuck, Soo-ah, you look incredible fucked out like this, because of us-” and then Kyungsoo was cumming, so hard it almost hurt, pumping out more white strings than he thought he ever had in his life.

 

His ears were ringing and he couldn’t hear anything. His eyes were too heavy to open, and his skin felt both too sensitive and numb. He was pretty sure someone was cleaning him off, and he was vaguely aware that his hands were being untied, dropping heavy to the comforter above his head. Hands rubbed soothingly up his arms and over his shoulder, another hand combing through his hair. There were definitely kisses, showering him all over, delicate and sweet until he stopped shaking.

 

“Too much?” Jongdae asked, sounding almost concerned when Kyungsoo opened his eyes. Jongdae had Kyungsoo’s head in his lap, combing through the sweaty, tangled mess of Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo laughed, throat a wreck.

 

“Almost.” He sighed, looking at Baekhyun and Chanyeol as they came back into the room. Baekhyun had slipped boxers on, and Chanyeol shut off the light behind him, putting them all into darkness. It felt nice against Kyungsoo’s tired eyes.

 

“Nap time,” Baekhyun said, dropped onto the bed and all but forcing himself into Kyungsoo’s arms. Kyungsoo let him, tired and usually very loving after sex. Baekhyun’s head rested against Jongdae’s thigh, and Kyungsoo kissed the top of it, light and barely there.

 

“You were great, Soo-ah,” Chanyeol said, echoing Jongdae’s words from before. He felt someone pull the blanket over him, and presumably the rest of them, as Chanyeol leaned against Jongdae. Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised if he fell asleep instantly.

 

“Hey, Kyungsoo-ah?” Baekhyun spoke up, pushing even closer into Kyungsoo’s arms. Kyungsoo made a sound that was barely a hum, a sound to continue. “You have to have sex with us more often, now.”

 

Kyungsoo’s shoulders shook, and it took even him a second to realize it was from amusement.

 

“I think he might need a bit to recover,” Jongdae said, voice soft but humored.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo agreed. He felt sore all over, and a lot of parts about the punishment hadn’t exactly been… enjoyable. But he felt warm like this, surrounded by his boyfriends. “But I will.”

 

“We win,” Baekhyun said smugly, almost a yawn, and Kyungsoo almost laughed.

 

“Yeah. You win. Goodnight.” It was only about two in the afternoon, but Kyungsoo highly doubted any of them would be moving around much for the rest of the day. He was more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing anything explicit.... im sorry


End file.
